


I'll love you.

by GayShipsAreYayShips22



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst??, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mpreg, PLEASE., enjoy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayShipsAreYayShips22/pseuds/GayShipsAreYayShips22
Summary: Allen hasn't been feeling too well so he decides to have a check up with his doctor.Everything things fine, right?Wrong.Or: the yullen mpreg I've been thinking about writing for weeks. Two shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! First post, so constructive criticism greatly Appreciated!

How do I tell kanda? 

That's the same sentence that had been running through my head ever since I got back from the doctors. What's wrong, you may be asking. Well how do I, allen Walker, tell my mate, Yuu Kanda alpha of the black order pack, that I'm pregnant with his child. The problem, how do I tell a man who didn't want kids yet. 

He’ll be home soon, and I still haven't figured out a way. I sigh for the umpteenth time today. 

Straightforward is the best way to tell kanda things, so I should just be straight forward. I smile slightly, glad to finally have that resolved. I decided to go change into my pajamas. What? I'm lazy. 

~~~~~line break~~~~

I hear kandas keys jingle signaling he's home. 

Show time.

“I swear to fuck I'm going to kill that rabbit.” He greets me. I can't help but smile. 

“What did lavi do this time?” I question him. I'm trying to rebuild my courage from earlier. He takes off his knee length black coat and hangs it on the hook by the door. 

“Nothing important. How did the doctors go?” Always to the point. I breath in and out slowly. He apparently sensed my nervousness because suddenly he's fixed his 'tell me now’ state on me. “What the hell is it moyashi?” He growls at me. 

“I think you should sit down on the couch kanda.” I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards our living room. 

“Moyashi!”

I ignore his comment, focusing on getting him to the couch. I push him on the couch and stand in front of him. He sits completely on the edge of the couch, looking at me expectantly. 

“Please don't be upset with me, but… I'm pregnant.” I say looking away from his face. 

“....what?”

I hear him say, barely above a whisper. 

“I'm pregnant” I repeat in the same voice. 

“We're gonna be parents?” He said, his face emotionless. 

I look away. I can already feel the tears threatening to fall. Why did I think he would be happy? He’d never be happy. He's got too much to do, with him becoming the leader of the pact soon.

“Kanda...I-I-I’m sorry..I didn't mean for this to happen..” I say, letting the tears fall. I take a breath and steel myself to look at his face. His eyes widen slightly. He jumps up and pulls me into his chest.

“Don't cry Allen, I'm not mad, in fact I'm anything but.”

I wrap my arms tightly around his waist and press myself against him as much as I could. 

“But I thought you didn't want kids?” I say, sniffling.

“Is that what you were worried about? Did you really think i'd be mad?” He murmured softly to me. He pulled back from me. He sat back on the couch and pulled me with him. I hugged my arms around his neck. 

“Look at me”

I gulped and looked at him, my eyes widening. There was so much love in his eyes, it had me smashing my lips against his. And as we moved as one, a single thought stayed in my head the whole time: I love this man so very much.

~~~~line break~~~

“We need to to let old man know as soon as possible.” Kanda murmured softly into my hair. 

“Mmm” I agreed, snuggling closer to him. I was lying practically on top of him, clad in only his white button up shirt and my boxers. 

“There's a pack meeting at the end of the month, we could stay a little longer and tell the family.” He suggested, resting his hand on the small of my back. 

“Alright. How do you think your family will take it?” I say, a bit apprehensive. 

“Moyashi, you've meet them. What do you think?” Kanda said, smirking slightly. 

I ignored his refusal of calling me by my actual name. “Yes, BaKanda, I've met them. Quite a good bit actually, but that still doesn't mean they will be happy.” 

Kanda sighed, clasping his hands together and resting them on the small of my back. “They will Moyashi, they will.”

\---------------  
Characters don't belong to me.


End file.
